


Don’t Start ft. Tsukki Part One

by NekoNekoNekoma



Series: Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Dinosaur - Freeform, F/M, Karasuno, Ouch, Pride, Saying Sorry, fight, fine, rawr, relationship, salt shaker - Freeform, sleep on the couch, tsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Summary: Oh snap, Tsukki says “Don’t start” and Y/N says “bet”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003752
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t start Y/N.” He said and I stopped walking, my palms instantly itching as I clenched and unclenched them by my side. 

Kissing my teeth, I whipped back around to stare him down, arms still hanging by my side, eyebrow raised. “What?” 

Crossing his arms, he glared down at me. Any other time, it might have been cute. Any other time, when we weren’t in an argument, I might have stopped. 

This was not one of those times. 

“I said “don’t start”- are you going deaf?” Tsukki repeated, irritation evident on his face. 

Chuckling, I let out a sigh as i crossed my arms across my chest. “We going to do this now?” 

He rolled his eyes and I nodded. “Okay, i guess were doing this.” 

“Stop it you idiot. I said “don’t start” so you wouldn’t start. I don’t want to argue.” 

I raised an eyebrow snd shot him a look that screamed- oh but you’re getting a fight. “It’s not always about what YOU want Kei. But I suppose that’s just our relationship in a nutshell isn’t it? We are all on Kei- time!” 

Rubbing his forehead, he let out a sigh. “Seriously? Are you on your period?!” 

Dropping my jaw, I squared my body and shot him the UGLIEST look ever. “The AUDACITY!” 

Pursing my lips in irritation, I started walking towards our bedroom as he stood there with furrowed brows and an annoyed expression, watching as I entered. I grabbed blankets and a pillow and then walked back out to the living area to throw them on the couch, then pointed toward them. “You can sleep out here!” 

In our entire relationship, I don’t think I’ve ever kicked him out of the bedroom and his jaw clenched in irritation. But his pride would not allow him to back down, as he scowled and rolled his eyes. “FINE.” He growled, stalking over to the couch and plopping down, turning his back to me instantly. 

“FINE!” I yelled back, stomping towards the bedroom and slamming the door.


	2. Don’t Start ft Tsukki Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day

Needless to say, we both went to bed angry that night. 

Kei did stay asleep on the couch all night and I didn’t even hear him leave for work the next morning. He didn’t make coffee like he normally does and I didn’t wake up on time to cook him breakfast before he left. 

There was tension and a feeling of uneasiness throughout the morning. Every time my phone would buzz, I’d rush to check to see if his picture popped up- only to be met with disappointment that it wasn’t him. 

I don’t know why I thought otherwise, when Kei was mad. He was mad. But I was just as stubborn, even though my heart had hurt and I’d spent most of the night crying into my pillow. 

Because we had fought and it had been a big fight, over what i couldn’t even remember- aside from his “period” comment, which wasn’t even abnormal for him to say, I didn’t sleep well. It was the first night since we had moved in together that he didn’t sleep next to me. 

Spending the day anxiously cleaning and straightening up, it didn’t take long for me to run out of things to do. And soon enough, I plopped down on the couch and let out an annoyed groan. Glancing at the clock I saw I still had several hours before he would arrive home from his shift at the museum and I ended up deciding that a nap sounded good, and hoped it would help my mood. 

Swiftly changing into one of his T-shirts, because it smelled so much like him, I snuggled into his side of the bed and inhaled his scent with a slight smile at the familiar aroma. Letting out a small sigh, I hugged his pillow before drifting off into a restless sleep. 

When I woke up, it was to someone touching my face. Slowly opening my eyes, I blinked a few times as he stared down at me, a frown on his face. Looking up at him, I rubbed my head into his hand and he let out his own low sigh. 

“I’m sorry.” I muttered, not looking at him and he used his fingers to turn my head towards him as he bent down and placed his lips on mine. 

It was slow and sensual. His way of using kisses as an apology. Words were never his strong suit, not kind and soft words anyway. They didn’t happen often. 

Leaning his forehead against mine, he huffed air through this nose. “I don’t like fighting with you.” He said, his eyes closed and face tense. 

Pulling back I placed a kiss on his forehead before I gave him a half smile. “I’m also sorry I kicked you out of our room.” 

One lone eyebrow raised as he leaned back to flick me on the nose. “Yeah. Not cool Chibi chan.” 

Huffing, I growled and covered my nose, glaring over my hand. “That hurt you giant!” 

A chuckle left his lips as he stood up and held out his hand. “Come on, I bought home take out.” 

Throwing the blankets off and standing up, his face froze as he took in what I was wearing as I took his hand, a giggle leaving my lips. “See something you like baby?” 

My breath hitched as he yanked me to his body and brought his lips close to my ear, I could hear the sly smirk on his lips. “I think we have time for some pre dinner activities.” 

Placing a kiss on his neck and grabbing his ear between my teeth, eliciting a groan from his mouth, I grinned. “I think you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t end on angst. 
> 
> I just .. I can’t. ✌🏻


End file.
